Disney's Hercules
by RavingNarniacAnarane
Summary: Nico and Percy got more than they bargained for. Of course it was from Disney. FINAL CHAPTER ADDED
1. Chapter 1

_I'm on a role! 3 Percy Jackson stories in 1 day! Here's another from me-Raving. Rick owns the characters. Disney owns the movies- good luck!_

_

* * *

_

HERCULES

"Disney's Hercules?" Annabeth scoffed. "Terrible, you guys don't want to see that movie!" she warned. I really wished I would have listened to her but, no, Nico and I begged.  
"Come _on_, it can't be that bad!" Nico whined  
"Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn you."  
"Wait, you're not watching it with us?" I asked.  
"Here," She handed me the movie, rolling her eyes. I looked at Nico,  
"Jackpot!"

"What? Hera _agrees_ with Hercules being born? He was born a god?" I ask. "Now that's just not right."  
Suddenly Nico yelped. I looked at the screen, there was some guy with blue fiery hair.  
"Oh, that's just not right at all! Of all things in the world, my dad does not look like that!" I burst out laughing.  
"Fits him! Then again, look at Hermes!" We were falling over in laughter.  
"Percy? Nico? What are you two doing in there?" My mother called.  
"We're watching Hercules!" I called.  
"Percy, I thought we agreed that movie was a bad influence," My mother called.  
"Yeah, but we wanted to know what it was like." I replied.  
"Alright," My mom replied.  
"Since when did Hercules sing?" Nico asked, drawing my attention back to the screen causing me to burst into laughter.  
"Wow, this movie really sucks." I tell Nico.  
"Hey, but it's amusing. 5 muses, a blue Hermes, a _ughm_ big Zeus and don't forget short fat satyrs."  
"You forgot the best part, your dad!" We burst into laughter _again._ When suddenly, Nico stopped laughing.  
"Uh, Percy…" He didn't get to finish.  
"Oh I feel so _welcome_! My own son laughing at me," A sneering voice came from behind me. "Stupid Disney, they suffered all right." Nico and I paled.  
"Father," Nico said turning around, we see the Lord of the Dead himself, leaning against the wall.  
"You know I don't get to leave below ground very much, but when I do, I have reasons. You know what this reason is boys?"  
"Percy is everything…" My mom stopped in the door way staring at Hades.  
"Ah, hello again Mrs. Jackson, no worries." My mom looked pretty freaked out about the fact that Hades was in my room, but she left.  
"Sometimes gods can hear their names being said, have you seen the storm out there?" Nico and I paled, looking out the window. Uh-oh.  
"Watch your mouth son," and with that he vanished. I looked at Nico and grinned.  
"Paper?" He nodded.

Sally Jackson was cleaning her son's bedroom when she came across a pad of paper covered with writings and laughter.  
"Percy! You get in here right now!"  
Boy, this was going to be a long discussion.

* * *

_Love the ending huh? I wanted a story with Percy in it so I wrote this while watching Hercules, hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think of the movie –REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright I returned to this story today and thought what the heck? Why not add what the paper said?_

_Soooo, Here it is!_

Nico is normal text.  
**Percy is Bold.**

* * *

_HERCULES CTND. DICUSSION_

Hey Percy, can we find a short fat satyr to train me?

**Ha-ha, How about Leneus?**

Niiiccee.

**Nico, I think you should sing 'I can go the distance' next time we are in battle.**

Have you heard me sing? I could raise the dead! (No pun intended)

**Maybe you could make Panic and Terror do it for you**

Ha! They are not my dad's servants, though I do wonder now if his head could light fire…he won't die if he did…

**Maybe one of these times when Demeter tells him to eat more cereal?**

I hate those discussions…ha-ha hey Percy I want a Sun-dial from that man.

**You're the only one that would… Yikes! Poor Snowball the cat ha ha, it's black from smoke!**

That's my kind of cat

**That's just horrible Nico…terrifying really that you want a burned cat**

Oh gods…they got my dad eating worms…

**Does he?**

PERCY!

**How is six heads close enough to one head?**

In Singapore they think that.

**How do you know this?**

Shadow-traveling?

**Oh great, the five muses are back.**

I don't know, but their music is good none the less

**Zero to Hero should be your new theme song**

What is up with you and giving me theme songs? Maybe you should make this your signature dance when you win a battle!

**Ha your dad is just burning today!**

Shut up, he never tried to bring back the Titans!

**Keep telling yourself that.**

Honest to Zeus truth, I'm going to use that next time Thalia's in town.

**This movie just can't get any lower can it?**

I think my dad has a thing for deals, didn't he offer you one with your mom when the bolt was stolen?

**Ha-ha, your right**!

The titans in this movie are a little creepier then in real life…I want that sheep!

**The sheep in the wind being blown away?**

Yes

**You're going to have quite the zoo by the time this movie is over**

Hermes cracks me up EVERY TIME!

**I know, you've fallen off the couch laughing every time!**

Hephaestus has been captured, everybody has been captured, I'VE BEEN CAPTURED! Hey, watch the glasses ha ha ha! I just love the Hermes, I should ask him to turn blue…

**Boy, I'd like to see that discussion; you'll be hit with a cattle prod. HA, Hades Hair went out!**

For the Last time, his hair is not FIRE!

…**Please stop glaring at me with the 'Son of Hades' look.**

…**please?**

…**You know if you think about it Hitler is your half-brother**

Shut up

**Look Hercules agrees, Hades likes making deals!**

I am his son. I would know

**Those fates aren't nearly as bad as the ones in real life. You know these are kind of funny. "What's the matter with these scissors?'**

I hate souls that grab on to me begging for me to bring them back to life

**Okkaaayy, remind me to do that to you when I die**

You do that, and see where I get to judge you into

**Whoa that satyr is getting some action from Aphrodite**

HERMES IS PLAYING THE KEYBOARD…oh that's rich! I love it!

**ITS OVER! WHEW~!**

Awww, I want to see Hermes dance more.

**You're strange Nico.**

**0o0**

"Percy! I told you there was no point in watching that movie, did either of you gain something from this?"

There was a long pause before Percy replied with a small smile,

"Nico got that sun-dial he wanted,"

* * *

_Yeah! What did you think?  
Sorry if it was a little weird, but then again this is DISNEY here._


End file.
